Elara Sykim
Elara Sykim (Pronounced eh-LAH-ruh sigh-KEEM) is a prisoner on Breed Planet. She is noteworthy because of three things. One, she is the only Skyla on the entire planet. Two, she is the kindest, saddest, and most timid prisoner on the planet, as she too was framed for a crime she did not commit. Three, she is the youngest prisoner out of them all, at age 12. Emotionally, she is a child, but by her species' standards, she is a young adult. The Skyla sexually mature at age 10, and then take another 10 years to mature emotionally, as well as physically. She has not met Demi yet, but Elara may prove to be a powerful ally for Demi. Her prisoner number is A113. Appearance Elara is emotionally, and physically, very young, and her appearance proves it, with the exception of her pregnancy. She has a black fur coat which fades to blue at the ends of her appendages. She has black hair, like the rest of her species, but unusually, has cut it short. Beneath her hair is a large row of spikes which curve toward her back and travel down the back of her neck. Her legs bend in three directions instead of two, like a bird, and she has large, bird-like talons. She has a ball of spikes on both the front and back of both of her shoulders. She has not physically matured fully yet, so her snout is shorter, and much younger. She also has retractable blades in her forearms, which are both about 3 feet in length and indestructable. Her hands are rather large, and her fingers are thin and bony, with inch-long claws at their end. She has long, rabbit-like ears, which move back when she is afraid. Her eyes are snow white, and they are very large and innocent. She is largely pregnant, with about eight children per quota, yet after each birth, her skin is never damaged. Personality Elara is very timid and shy, but she is also free-spirited and lighthearted. If she gets to know you, she becomes very talkative, but not so much that she becomes annoying. She knows when to stop talking. She is very intelligent. She had built a security system in her room when she was eight, something most of her kind are unable to do until they reach marrying age, which is 13. She is also not a fighter at all, but if she is threatened, she will extend her blades and attack you, which is almost always fatal. The one exception is an incident where she attacked someone whose skin was tough enough so that she only gave her victim a nasty scar. She never remembers these moments, and says that when it happens, she is "Seeing Red". Despite this, if she sees the body after her episode, she will know she did it and fall to her knees and weep, almost unable to be consoled. The only way to calm her down at that point is to have someone come over and comfort her, and to their chagrin, it usually has to be one of the sirens. It is simply best not to threaten her, as she frightens very easily. If she starts shaking her head and rolling her eyes back, that is a warning sign that she is about to attack, at which point it is best to run, even though it is unlikely you will be fast enough to get away from her. If she goes berserk, just like the rest of the species, she cannot be stopped. A few sirens learned this the hard way after trying to calm her down during one of her episodes. The shock collar only made the situation worse, and she killed three sirens. Seeing as how putting her in The Hole would not be productive, they decided the best punishment was to simply avoid any kind of confrontation with her, because they know they simply would not win. She is also very maternal, and will get attached to things very easily, which is why she will weep profusely every time she is forced to see her children being taken away. She also weeps quietly every night, whispering things such as "I miss you, Daddy", "Why did you have to go?", and "Come back". This is all because, though she hides it well during the day, she was emotionally torn to shreds when she lost her father to war at age 7, and has never recovered since. History Elara was once a normal young girl of the Skyla Community on the planet Quartus VII. She lived freely and without care. She was happy for a long time, until the night her father never came home. He was currently a soldier against an alien race she knew nothing about, and he had been killed in battle. She was seven, and this impacted her life negatively, and she was no longer happy and carefree. Though at age 9, a year before puberty, she hid her feelings under a smile as best as she could, by that time she had never truly recovered. Her grades were slipping, she was a loner, and though she talked to her friends, she never talked to her family. She was also seen out at nights, drinking with all her friends, which was clearly illegal for her age. This made her the perfect person to frame for any kind of crime. When she turned 11, she was accused of illegal prostitution, illegal use of the drug Mirsrux, a drug similar to marijuana and twice as illegal, and the murder of three civilians, one of whom was claimed to have been her partner in the prostitution. She and her mother and stepfather knew she hadn't done it, and had done all they could to make sure she was never caught. But one miserable year later, she indeed was caught, and her mother and stepfather were both convicted of harboring a fugitive, while she herself was convicted of her accusations. Her mother and stepfather were sent to normal prison, as her mother, now at age 60, had long since hit menopause, while she herself was sentenced to life on Breed Planet. Relationships * She has not made any relationships with anyone yet, because she has not met Demi or her friends. Skills and Abilities *She is incredibly intelligent. She built a security system for her room, so that she would not be disturbed, when she was only eight. *She has three-foot-long retractable blades in her forearms, which are absolutely indestructable. When she is threatened, they instinctively extend without her control, and she attacks the one who is threatening her. Though it is possible to learn how to control the blades, she has not learned yet. Trivia *She sees color in a much broader spectrum than humans do, as does the rest of her species. She can see infrared and ultraviolet, and she can also see radiowaves. *She claims to have been to Earth before, and while she was there, she taught humans how to divide by zero. A year after she left, she was nominated for a Nobel Peace prize for her achievments in mathematics, and won. Scientist Benjamin Fogle accepted the award on her behalf. *If Breed Planet were made into an animated television show, and Elara was included, the most suitable voice actress for her role would be Jessie Flower, known mostly for her work on Avatar: The Last Airbender as "Toph Bei Fong". Category:Characters Category:Fan Made Characters